Un cuento de hadas
by TheMentalistCastle
Summary: POV Teresa Lisbon. Sentimientos y pensamientos descritos por la propia agente, tras la declaración de Jane en el avión. "Porque al final, la vida te da lo que mereces y, de alguna forma u otra, te hace feliz. Aquel era mi propio cuento de hadas y Jane, mi príncipe azul."


Pues gracias al final de temporada tan *addghfsffaghfasgfsa* que Bruno decidió darnos en esta temporada, mi examen de lengua de esta mañana salió como la mierda, porque ayer me pasé tooooda la tarde viendo una y otra vez la declaración de Jane y el beso final, que fue *_*

Y gracias a eso y a mi imaginación creativa (que no ha servido de mucho en este One-Short, pero en fin) que decidieron jugarme una mala pasada y quitarme más tiempo de estudio todavía para escribir esto.

Son los sentimientos y pensamientos de Lisbon, desde mi punto de vista. POV Teresa Lisbon.

**Disclaimer: **no, la serie no me pertenece. Y me alegro de que sea así, porque Bruno lo hace mil veces mejor que yo.

Espero que os guste y ya sabéis, cualquier review será bienvenido.

* * *

-Te quiero, Teresa.

Noto como mi corazón se para. Lo ha dicho, por segunda vez en menos de un minuto. Ha dicho lo que llevo tanto tiempo esperando.

-Y me hace feliz poder decírtelo.

Entra el cuerpo de seguridad que se encarga del avión y veo como le apuntan con un arma. Pero él no se resiste, sino que mantiene su mirada fija en la mía, mientras siento lágrimas caer por mis mejillas.

-La quiero.

Otra vez. Ya van tres. Le obligan a darse la vuelta para dirigirse a la salida.

-La mujer del 12B, la quiero. Cuidadla.

Le sacan del avión. Todos los pasajeros me miran y las lágrimas siguen teniendo vida propia. Tomo un pañuelo e intento secarme la cara, mientras me disculpo por lo embarazoso que ha sido. Pero las lágrimas siguen saliendo, porque no puedo parar de llorar.

-Oh shh cariño. Todas las mujeres en este avión estamos verdes de envidia –oigo susurrar a mi lado. Me giro y veo a una señora, que me mira con ternura. Suspiro profundamente y cierro los ojos, queriendo borrar ese recuerdo de mi cabeza. Pero mi corazón me lo impide.

-Muy pocos hombres harían algo así. La pregunta es, ¿Sientes lo mismo como para salir de este avión, o prefieres dejarlo ir y hacer como que no ha pasado nada?

La señora me sonríe y le devuelvo el gesto aunque no con tanto entusiasmo como ella. Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos y sus palabras vienen a mi cabeza. "La verdad, Teresa, es que no puedo imaginarme despertando, sabiendo que no voy a verte" "La verdad es… te quiero".

-Ánimo –me dice y entonces tomo una decisión.

La sonrió con más ganas y me levanto del asiento. Estiró el brazo para tomar mi equipaje de mano del pequeño compartimento que hay encima de los asientos y me dirijo a la salida, por donde apenas unos minutos antes se habían llevado a Jane. Siento las miradas de todos los allí presentes encima de mí; pero no me importa.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, era feliz. Feliz de verdad.

xxx

Respiro hondo y me armo de valor. Mis manos están temblando y mis rodillas no paran de tiritar. Mi corazón aumenta el ritmo y siento que se me va a salir del pecho. Una oleada de mariposas invaden mi estómago y me obligo a mí misma a calmarme.

"Esos, amiga mía, son los efectos del amor" me dice una voz en mi interior y, tirándola una piedra para callarla, tomo el pomo de la puerta y le giro, para entrar en la habitación.

La primera imagen que recibo es a Jane, con el dedo índice sobre sus labios, pensativo. Tiene la mirada perdida en algún punto indefinido de la sala y sonrío para mis adentros. Se ve tan mono.

Me acerco sin prisas y dejo caer el bolso al suelo, para sentarme en la silla que hay enfrente de él y colocar mis manos sobre la mesa, en un intento por calmarme. Al verle allí, tan triste y solitario, mis nervios volvieron a florecer.

De repente, se gira y me mira. Susurro un casi inaudible "Hola" y el hace lo mismo, sorprendido de verme allí. Sonríe ligeramente.

-Te has vuelto a meter en un buen lío ¿eh? –digo para romper el hielo. Él me sigue la corriente, como si no hubiera pasado nada antes.

-Bah, he vivido líos peores –contesta, apartando durante unos segundos su mirada. Pero enseguida vuelve a clavarla en mis ojos.

-Si, así es –susurro, mordiéndome el labio ligeramente -¿Qué tal el tobillo? –lo señalo con mis ojos, y vuelvo a mirarle. Es increíble el magnetismo que desprenden sus ojos.

-Oh, está bien.

Sigue sorprendido. Se le nota al hablar. Está ausente en la conversación, como si pensara que aquello era un sueño. Un sueño del que despierta rápidamente, preguntándome:

-No fuiste a Washington –Sonríe.

-No.

De nuevo, una sonrisa intenta salir de sus labios pero veo como la retiene.

-¿Iba enserio lo que dijiste? –me atrevo a preguntar. A pesar del espectáculo que montó en el avión, seguía teniendo dudas.

-Sí, iba enserio –responde serio, sin apartar la vista.

-Bien.

Pero antes de que pueda decir nada, vuelve a hablar, quitándome toda esperanza.

-Solo para que quede claro, estamos hablando de los líos ¿no?

Está muy serio. Demasiado. Hasta el punto en el que me hace dudar de si habla enserio, o está bromeando.

-No, no. La otra cosa –Sonrío a la vez que hago un pequeño movimiento con la mano derecha. Estoy nerviosa, y sé que él lo sabe y que está disfrutando con ello. Pero, esta vez, él también lo está.

-Oh eso.

-No se hacen bromas con ese asunto.

-Sí.

Acabo harta de las cortas frases con las que se limita a contestarme.

-Me reafirmo en cada palabra de lo que dije –dice, completamente serio. Y mi instinto me dice que está diciendo la verdad. Que no me miente y es sincero conmigo. Y le creo.

-Bien –trago saliva –Porque yo siento lo mismo.

Ya estaba dicho. Después de diez años, habíamos derribado toda barrera posible y nos habíamos sincerado el uno con el otro, sin rodeos.

Le veo sonreír abiertamente, mientras dice "Vaya, eso es suerte" y yo no puedo evitar hacerlo también. Pero de repente cambia su gesto, para ponerse serio de nuevo.

-¿Qué pasa con Pike?

Suelto un grito exasperante en mi interior. ¡A la mierda Pike! Pienso, pero me resisto a decirlo. Sé que no sería adecuado, y además, me sentía un poco mal por él. No sabe nada de esto, es más, se piensa que estoy en un vuelo dirección a DC.

-Lo entenderá –me limito a decir, auto convenciéndome. O al menos, eso espero.

No sonríe, ni hace gesto alguno. Se centra en clavar su ojos en los míos, creando un campo a nuestro alrededor. Un campo en el que somos los únicos, y el resto no importa.

-Dilo otra vez –susurro en un arrebato de valentía.

-¿Decir qué, otra vez? –responde al instante y, sin cambiar su semblante ni despegar su mirada de la mía, se incorpora, apartando su pie malherido de la silla de metal en la que reposaba.

Coloca con fuerza una mano en la mesa, para aguantar su propio peso y mantener el equilibrio, y me agarra el mentón con delicadeza. Cierro los ojos como acto reflejo al verle acercarse a mí, justo en el momento en el que siento su mano sobre mi barbilla. Es tal la delicadeza con la que lo hace, que apenas la siento. En un principio, aquel gesto sirvió para inclinar un poco mi rostro, pero ahora es como una caricia. Una hermosa caricia.

Subo mi mano hacia su mejilla, despacio, a la misma velocidad con la que él se acerca hacia mí. Muy despacio. Noto como nuestros alientos se entremezclan y se queda allí, a apenas unos milímetros de distancia de mi rostro.

Las mariposas de mi estómago echan a volar como locas cuando noto sus labios sobre los míos. Son suaves, mucho más de lo que me esperaba. Y el beso, era suave, dulce, delicado. Como si ambos fuéramos de porcelana y nos rompiéramos al mínimo movimiento. Era mucho mejor que como se veía en las películas.

Mucho mejor de lo jamás me habría imaginado. Y solo por el hecho de ser Jane, lo hacía todo mucho más especial.

Porque al final, la vida te da lo que mereces y, de alguna forma u otra, te hacía feliz. Aquel era mi propio cuento de hadas y Jane, mi príncipe azul.


End file.
